


Trigger

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky loves Clint, Clint Feels, Clint loves Bucky back, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comforts Bucky after an incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

Bucky could hear a faint beeping sound. He slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a clean white room. It smelt of medicine, so he is n a medical room. He slowly sat up.

There was an IV line attached to his flesh arm. 

He looked at his left and saw Clint sleeping on the chair.

Bucky smiled. Clint looked adorable, but he was sporting a dark bruise on his cheek. 

Bucky knew it was him.

As if sensing his gaze, Clint woke up. He looked at Bucky and seeing him awake smiled.

"Hey." said Bucky.

"Hey, how are you feeling." asked Clint.

"Fine, just a bit dizzy." said Bucky.

"That's just the detratatoxin. You will be OK once it leaves your system." said Clint.

"Clint, what happened?" asked Bucky.

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Clint.

"Sparring with Steve. And then everything is blank." said Bucky.

"Well, your programming kicked in. So we had to knock you out." said Clint.

"You got that because of me?" said Bucky, pointing at Clint's bruised cheek.

"Its not your fault." said Clint.

"Actually, it is. I could have killed you." snapped Bucky.

"But you didn't. Natasha knocked you out before you could hurt anyone else." said Clint.

Bucky still didn't look convinced, so Clint kissed him. Bucky returned it just as passionately, all the while stroking Clint's bruised cheek gently.

"I love you, James." said Clint, snuggling in Bucky's arms.

"Love you too, Clint." said Bucky. He tightened his hold on Clint.

Both of them slowly dozed off.


End file.
